Antara Aku, Tetangga dan Nafsu Bejat ku
by AnnieSakkie
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang dokter dan duda keren. Suatu ketika Naruto di undang makan malam oleh Sasuke-tetangganya-yang kesepian karena sering di tinggal suaminya bekerja. Apa yang akan di lakukan keduanya saat terjebak di obrolan panas yang mengundang nafsu/ NaruXFemSasu/straight/Lemon chap 2/Chap 2 update.
1. Chapter 1

**NaruXFemSasu**

**M for Lemon full scene**

**OOC berat, Little bit Humor (gagal), abal, nista, dan gejenesss**

**Naruto Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Antara aku, tetangga dan Nafsu bejat ku**

**AnnieSakkie**

* * *

.

.

.

_Enjoy reading Minna_

**_Uzumaki Mansion pukul 5 sore_**

Ini adalah sore yang cukup cerah. Dimana angin bertiup semilir dan cahaya matahari menghangatkan tubuh. Cuaca yang sedang bagus seperti ini sangat tepat bila menikmatinya di balkon dengan membaca buku atau novel. Dan ini lah yang sedang aku lakukan. Dengan segelas cola dingin dan novel romance di genggamanku aku akan menghabiskan sisa sore yang indah ini. Walaupun aku sama sekali tidak tahu cerita novel itu, aku tetap membacanya. Jarang-jarang aku bisa bersantai seperti ini. Hei, kalian tahu aku adalah seorang dokter dengan jadwal jaga yang ampun-ampunan. Rumah sakit serta ruangan ku adalah tempat tinggal nomer dua setelah mansion ini. Walaupun begitu, menjadi salah satu tenaga medis disini aku sebagai dokter, adalah pilihan ku. Aku tidak dipaksa oleh siapapun. Murni karena keinginan ku.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang dokter -aku mengucapkan nya lagi- dan duda. Well, aku pernah menikah namun gagal karena istriku -atau mantan istriku ya?- tidak betah karena aku jarang memperhatikan nya. Awalnya aku memberinya pengertian akan pekerjaan ku yang tidak memiliki jadwal yang pasti ini, namun ia tetap bersikeras dan akhirnya memilih untuk bercerai. Aku tidak keberatan, toh ini memang keinginannya. Daripada dia nantinya akan tersiksa dengan status dan sebagainya, berpisah mungkin terbaik untuk kita berdua. Mantan istriku adalah wanita yang hebat -menurutku- dia cantik dan memiliki jiwa keibuan yang tinggi. Dia dulunya adalah seorang perawat khusus anak kecil -atau bisa disebut sebagai _maternity nurses- _namun dia berhenti setelah menikah. Namanya Hinata, dia sangat cantik terlebih dengan seragam perawat serta di kelilingi anak-anak bayi. Kami bertemu karena saat itu aku menjadi dokter jaga di ruangan anak, tempatnya bekerja. Melihat Hinata begitu sabar dan pengertian dalam merawat bayi, aku jatuh cinta dan akhirnya menikahinya. Kisah selanjutnya sudah ku jelaskan di awal. Sungguh aku malas membahas bagaimana proses kedekatan ku atau seperti apa pesta pernikahan ku.

Aku masih menikmati sore yang tenang itu sebelum, sebuah bola karet mengenai kepalaku.

"Aww—!" pekik ku agak keras.

Bola karet yang kutahu berwarna merah dan bergaris hitam itu, menggelinding di sisi balkon setelah mengenai kepala ku. Sedikit meringis sakit sambil mengusap kepala, aku bangkit dari duduk ku lalu melongok kebawah. Aku ingin melihat siapa sih yang melempar bola hingga keluar lintasan seperti ini, membuat sore ku berantakan saja. Balkon ada di lantai 3, sangat jarang ada bola yang nyasar hingga kemari. Aku sedikit penasaran siapa yang melempar bola ini, mungkin atlit lempar cakram atau sebagainya, ingin sekali ku marahi biar jerah.

"Siapa yang melempar bola hingga kemari, Heh!" teriak ku kalap sembari menunjuk bola karet itu.

"Hehehe, maaf Ojii-San, bola ku mengenai mu ya?" Seorang anak kecil, perempuan tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ini bola mu, kemari lah kalau kau ingin mengambilnya." Ucapku kesal karena melihat tampang bersalahnya. Apa ia merasa lucu, cengengesan begitu. Tidak merasa ya, kalau dia sudah menganggu _free time_ orang lain.

"Sekali lagi maaf Ojii-San. Aku akan mengambilnya tapi jangan bilang sama ibu ku ya." Katanya dengan raut bersalah. Dari atas sini aku dapat melihat betapa menyebalkannya wajah bersalah yang di buat-buat itu. Apa katanya, ibu. Mungkin aku harus memanggil ibunya biar kapok dan tidak mengulanginya.

"Panggil ibumu juga, kalau tidak aku akan kerumah mu dan memarahi mu disana." Gertak ku. Namun aku tidak mengurangi kadar marah dari suaraku.

Aku tahu siapa gadis itu, namanya Sarada. Dia tetangga mansion ku yang sering kemari-tanpa izin-kemudian bermain di halaman ku. Walaupun ini adalah kompleks elit yang ada pagar dan satpam penjaga di luar, tetap saja ia dapat keluar masuk halaman ku tanpa hambatan. Kenapa ia sering main ke rumahku, aku juga bingung. Padahal ia memiliki halaman sendiri di depan rumahnya.

"Hah~kenapa harus sama ibu, Ojii-San. Aku kan takut ibu tahu, kalau aku bermain di sini lagi." Sesalnya. Mengatupkan tangannya seperti berdoa dia berteriak keras. "Aku janji tidak akan nakal dan main kemari lagi, tapi jangan sama ibu ya Ojii-San!"

Aku mendengus, sudah sering aku mendengar alasan yang sama namun tetap di langgarnya. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskan gadis kecil ini, aku harus bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Begini-begini aku tegas juga. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa ibu anak itu. Selama ini aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Panggil ibu mu sekarang, atau aku kerumah mu." Tegasku.

"Apa!Ojii-San jahat sekali. Ibu kan tidak ikut main kemari, kenapa di pangil."

Akh, aku lupa dia adalah gadis yang pintar. Dia selalu memiliki seribu alasan, untuk berulah. Bukan hanya sekali ia seperti ini.

"Panggil sekarang Sarada-chan, atau" Ku acuhkan 3 jemari ku keatas agar ia bisa melihat.

"Apa-apan gaya itu Ojii-San, Kalau mau pose di kemera kan harusnya dengan 2 jari seperti ini." Ia berpose dengan 2 jari di sebelah pipinya dan tersenyum. "Lagi pula aku tidak memiliki kamera untuk memotret." Ucapnya lagi, dan aku hanya bisa tertawa kering. Bisa-bisa nya ia bilang seperti itu. Aku sedang kesal tahu. Dasar gadis kecil tengik.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin di foto tapi menghitung sampai tiga. Kalau ibumu tidak kemari hingga hitungan ketiga. Aku akan kesana."

"Apa!"

"SATU—"

"Ojii-San. Bercanda kan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku memang salah karena bermain di halaman rumah paman. Tapi kan disini rumputnya hijau dan enak," Ucapnya gelagapan dengan memohon seperti pencuri yang ketahuan.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap menghitung. "DUA."

"Oh ayolah Ojii-San. Aku minta maaf. Jangan panggil ibu,ya. Aku takut dia marah." Sesalnya lagi.

Aku adalah seorang dokter dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kata ku lagi. Tidak hubungannya tapi biarlah. "TI—"

"Oke-oke kalau memang Ojii-San, mau nya begitu. Aku akan membawa ibu kemari. Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya lalu berlari kecil menuju rumahnya.

Aku tertawa senang, bagaimana pun aku harus menang melawan anak kecil. Sedikit kekanakan memang, tapi memangnya aku peduli. Aku turun kebawah, bermaksud menunggu kedatangan gadis kecil itu bersama ibunya. Aku sedikit penasaran bagaimana rupa ibu Sarada-chan. Wajahnya cantik atau tidak, dilihat dari anaknya sih sepertinya cantik. Lagipula suaminya saja tampan dan keren. Bagaimana dengan warna kulitnya, putih atau cokelat seperti ku. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka wanita berkulit _tan_ ketimbang putih, mereka terlihat seksi dan manis. Well, kalau berkulit putih aku suka juga, terkesan mulus dan menggairahkan. Hahaha, dasar bodoh kenapa otak ku membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Aku duduk di teras depan dengan tangan yang setia memegang bola karet. Omong-omong kenapa lama sekali wanita itu datang. Padahal hanya beda dua rumah dari sini. Kenapa bisa lama sekali. Apa ibunya memarahi Sarada-Chan terlebih dahulu ya, bisa tambah gawat bila sampai memukulinya. Aku harus bagaimana kalau itu sampai terjadi. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan sampai memanggil ibunya seperti ini. Seandainya tadi, aku hanya meminta gadis itu minta maaf dan mengembalikan bolanya masalah akan selesai. Lagipula aku tidak mengalami fraktur apapun. Kepalaku juga tidak pusing atau luka. Kenapa aku bisa berlebihan sekali seperti tadi.

Bagaimana kalau gadis kecil itu dipukuli hingga memar atau di lempar dari lantai atas sampai patah tulang. Itu tidak mungkin, orang tua mana yang tega berbuat seperti itu. Terlebih kata yang terakhir itu, aku pasti sudah gila karena kebanyakan nonton film kekerasan.

Tapi bisa juga kan, aku pernah mendapat kasus seorang anak kecil mati dipukuli ibunya karena ketahuan mencuri sepatu. Apa Sarada-Chan, mengalami hal seperti itu juga.

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahiku. Khayalan ku sudah melayang tidak karuan dengan fantasi yang buruk.

"Oke aku harus tenang, Aku dokter, jadi tidak boleh gugup." Ucap ku menenangkan diri sendiri. Perlahan aku usap keringat dingin yang mulai menetes, lalu meminum cola yang memang sudah aku siap kan di atas meja. Tegukan cola terasa sangat berat saat masuk di tenggorokan ku. Apa karena aku ketakutan, hingga rasanya sulit untuk minum sesuatu.

Aku mondar-mandir mirip setrikaan, untuk menghilangkan khayalan ku dan tentu saja menenangkan hati ku yang mulai gelisah. Aku memang sedikit hiperbolis, namun biarlah. Aku sedang tegang saat ini.

"Permisi Uzumaki-San." Aku terkejut saat seorang wanita muda datang di hadapnku.

Aku bertanya-tanya siapa wanita ini. Apa dia tamuku, aku merasa tidak memiliki tamu yang akan berkunjung.

Apa dia ibu dari gadis nakal itu, jujur saja aku tidak pecaya. Wanita ini masih muda bahkan terkesan remaja.

"Uzumaki-San. Anda melamun. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, ibu dari Sarada." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada angkuh.

"Oh, ibu dari Sarada-Chan. Baiklah mari masuk." Kataku mempersilahkan wanita ini masuk kedalam.

Aku sedikit terkejut ternyata ibu dari gadis itu masih muda dan ehem-cantik-ehem.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu, bisa katakan kesalahan putri ku?" tanyanya angkuh dan terdengar sangat menjengkelkan. Anaknya yang salah, tetapi tidak merasa bersalah malah terkesan sangat menyebalkan. Mengertilah bodoh, anak mu itu melempar bola dan mengenai kepalaku.

"Bisakah anda sopan Uchiha-San." Ucapku

"Aku sudah sopan. Katakan saja apa kesalahan anak ku karena aku masih ada urusan." Ketusnya lagi sekarang dengan pelototan. Apa-apaan wanita ini. Kenapa juga ia melotot seperti itu, aku tidak takut.

"Anda sangat tidak sopan Uchiha-San. Apa mata anda sakit?" sindirku. "Kenapa anda melotot seperti itu, pasti ada debu di sana."

Wanita cantik namun menyebalkan ini mendengus kesal -sangat ketara-.

"Bisa langsung ke intinya Uzumaki-San. Aku masih banyak urusan." Ulangnya lagi kini dengan tangan yang bersidekap di dada. Sungguh angkuh sekali, ibu muda ini.

"Baiklah—" Aku mengusap dada, mencoba bersabar. Dia wanita, walaupun dia begitu menyebalkan. "Bola karet anak mu ini mengenai kepalaku." Ucapku sambil menunjuk bola karet merah di tangan ku.

Dia hanya diam dan memandang datar bola itu. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa wajah wanita ini tidak bisa berkespresi. Terkejut misalnya.

"Lalu?"

Aku melongo. Hanya **LALU **katanya. Oh My God, apa-apaan ini. Tidak merasa bersalah apa. Dasar wajah tembok cina.

"Anda harus meminta maaf padaku dan katakan pada anak mu untuk tidak bermain di halaman ku lagi." Kataku kesal. Ingin rasanya aku mencak-mencak tidak karuan. Sungguh dia adalah wanita yang menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf padamu. Bukan kah aku tidak ikut bermain disini." Jawabnya. Huh, wajahnya yang datar itu membuatku ingin mengucek dan memberinya pelembut pakaian lalu menjemurkan dan menyetrikanya. Agar muncul sedikit ekspresi di wajah datar miliknya. Padahal dia cantik begitu, kenapa dia ketus sekali.

Tapi kenapa ucapannya seperti Déjà vu. Akh, ibu dan anak yang sama pintarnya. Pasti Sarada meniru ibu sialan ini.

"Ya tentu saja kau harus minta maaf karena dia anak mu. Katakan padanya jangan main di sini lagi." Ulangku dengan nada kesal -sangat kesal-.

"Kau sungguh aneh Uzumaki-San. Bukankah ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku." Katanya lagi.

"Huh, kau hanya meminta maaf padaku, lalu kau boleh pergi dan pulang" Ketusku sedikit mengusir-yah mengusirnya karena sungguh aku kesal melihat ekspresinya-.

"Kau mengusirku, baiklah aku pergi." Ia melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan aku.

Hei, apa-apaan wanita ini. Kenapa hatinya beku sekali. Masih belum merasa kalau dia salah. Akan ku buat wanita ini, paham dan minta maaf padaku.

"Tunggu—aku belum selesai." Cegah ku sembari mengamit lengannya. Ia menoleh padaku.

"Ada apa lagi. Bukan kah kau menyuruh ku pergi?"

Aku tergagap. Dari dekat seperti ini wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Apalagi kulitnya terasa halus di tanganku.

"Uhmm—kau belum meminta maaf dan mengambil bola ini." Kata ku pelan sembari memainkan rambutku. Akh, aku gugup sekali. Apalagi kini jantungku sedikit berdebar setelah merasakan nafas hangatnya mengenai wajahku. Dia sedikit berjengit mengingat betapa dekat jarak kami berdua lalu sedikit menjauh.

"Baiklah. Maafkan anak ku karena bermain bola di halaman mu" ucapannya kini dengan nada halus dan itu cukup membuat wajahku merah. Betapa merdu suaranya itu. Aku tidak menyangka, wanita menyebalkan ini, mempunyai suara yang begitu bening dan merdu.

"A..aku juga minta maaf karena menyuruhmu datang padahal kau sedang sibuk." Sesalku jujur.

Dia mengusap pucak kepala ku dengan tangannya yang lembut itu. Aku teperanjat. Benar-benar terkejut karena ia melakukannya begitu tiba-tiba.

"U..Uchiha-San—"

Ia tersenyum tipis lalu berkata pelan. "Kepalamu sakit karena bola ini bukan. Aku selalu melakukan ini bila anak ku jatuh dan membentur tembok. Apakah sudah tidak sakit?" tanyanya tenang.

Aku berdebar entah sebab apa. Baru pertama kali aku mengalami ini. Apakah ada yang aneh pada kardiovaskuler ku, yang menyebabkan jantung berdenyut tidak beraturan. Kenapa aku begitu berlebihan seperti ini. Apakah aku sudah gila.

"A..aku, ti—"

"Akh, aku lupa kau seorang dokter ya. Pasti kau sudah meminum obat sebelumnya." Ucapnya dengan rona merah di pipinya. Wow, cantik sekali wanita ini.

"Tidak juga. Terimakasih atas—" Aku berdehem menghilangkan rasa gugupku. "Kau tahu, usapan lembut mu pada kepala ku. Hehehe." Aku tertawa garing. Biarlah aku di anggap basa-basi atau apa. Sejujurnya aku melakukan ini untuk mencairkan suasana.

Ia ikut tersenyum walaupun tipis namun aku tersipu. "Aku sungguh malu, entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba melakukan itu padamu. Padahal kau bukan anak ku. Maaf kan aku Uzumaki-San. Aku lancang." Ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Aku tersenyum canggung, ia sungguh manis dan sangat berbeda dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah semua ibu melakukan itu tanpa sadar."

"Benar juga. Aku harus kembali kerumah karena aku sedang memasak makan malam." Ucapnya lalu mengambil bola pada tangan ku dan bersiap pergi.

"Wah, repot juga ya menjadi ibu rumah tangga seperti mu. Pasti Sarada-Chan serta suami mu senang dengan masakan mu." Apa-apaan aku ini. Kenapa juga aku mengatakan itu. Sedikit ku tampar mulutku karena tidak bisa berkompromi. Aww..sakit.

"Bisa saja Uzumaki-San. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menjadi tugasku. Anda boleh ikut makan bersama bila anda mau." Tawarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Suami ku sedang dinas keluar kota untuk beberapa hari, jadi kami hanya tinggal berdua. Anda boleh datang untuk makan malam bersama."

"Wow, itu tidak merepotkan mu?"

"Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan maaf karena Sarada sudah merusak halaman mu."

Aku tertawa lepas. "Hahaha..kau berlebihan Uchiha-San. Sarada-Chan hanya main saja tidak sampai merusak. Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi makan ku banyak loh."

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Datang jam 7 ya aku tunggu kedatangan mu Uzumaki-San. Permisi."

"Baiklah." Ucapku riang.

Aku jingkrak-jingkrak tidak karuan setelah sampai ke dalam mansion dan menutup pintu. Perasaan apa ini, kenapa aku senang sekali. Hanya undangan makan malam bersama tapi jantung ku berdegup kencang.

"Aku harus bersiap untuk makan malam. Yuhuu~~Uzumaki datang!" teriak ku tanpa sadar lalu melesat pergi ke kamar.

* * *

**_Uchiha Sasuke's Mansion pukul 7 malam_**

Aku menyisir rambut pirangku dengan gugup saat sampai di depan pintu Sasuke-atau Uchiha-San ya- Aku bingung harus memanggil apa. Ku ketuk pelan karena aku gugup. Berkali-kali aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Seperti orang yang kena asma namun biarlah, karena sekarang aku benar-benar gugup. Aku mendapat undangan makan malam kenapa rasanya seperti kencan ya.

"Permisi!" Kata ku agak keras di depan pintu.

"Ya tunggu sebentar. Sarada buka pintunya.!" Teriak Sasuke yang terdengar dari luar. Aku terkekeh geli kenapa suaranya bisa keras sekali ya. Ku kira ia tipe orang yang pendiam dan menghemat suara.

"Malas bu, Ibu saja yang buka. Aku sedang menonton telivisi!" Itu pasti anaknya. Dasar malas membuka pintu saja tidak mau. Aku pegal tahu berdiri disini terus.

"Kau buta ya, Aku sedang masak. Buka sekarang atau ku pangkas habis rambut mu!" Oh wow, apa ini. Kenapa ada ibu sekejam itu. Memangkas habis rambut anaknya karena tidak mau membuka pintu. Uchiha Sasuke memang ibu yang berbeda.

"Baiklah!" Hahaha aku tertawa, akhirnya gadis malas itu mau membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Uchiha, eh—" Seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek dan berkaca mata terlihat melongo saat membuka pintu. Aku hanya menampilkan cengiran bodoh seperti biasanya. Pasti ia terkejut karena aku datang berkunjung.

"Ojii-San. Ada apa?" tanyanya masih dengan tangan di pintu. Aku tersenyum canggung.

"Hai Sarada-Chan. Engh—aku hanya—" Ku garuk pipiku yang tidak gatal tersebut karena gugup. Aku harus menjawab apa ya. Mendapat undangan makan malam dari ibunya atau akan mengajak Uchiha itu pergi kencan. Hei, apa-apaan kataku yang terakhir itu.

"Kau mau menceramahi ku di depan ibu ku ya, Atau kau mau mengajak ibuku berkencan?" Akh, kenapa yang terakhir itu sama dengan pikiran ku? Apakah kita memiliki gelombang yang sama. Aku semakin ngaco saja.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya di undang makan malam oleh ibumu." Jawabku.

"Benarkah. Tidak ada maksud lain. Paman tidak sedang merayu ibu ku kan?" tanya nya dengan mata milirik curiga di balik kacamata nya. Aku gugup. Aku sedikit benci dengan otaknya yang jenius itu. Hahaha kenapa dia bisa tahu isi pikiran ku. Aku harus pura-pura di depan gadis tengik ini.

"Ti..tidak. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu." jawabku gugup.

"Sarada. Siapa tamu nya. Apakah Uzumaki-San?" Suara Sasuke terdengar dari sini dan itu membuatku semakin gugup.

"Benar bu."

"Suruh dia masuk. Kenapa kalian di luar?"

"Ah iya, aku lupa menyuruh nya masuk." Aku benar-benar kesal dengan ucapannya yang terakhir itu. Kenapa dia ketus sekali pada ku.

"Masuklah paman." Ucap Sarada dengan nada kesal lalu membuka pintu lebar. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan masuk.

"Terima kasih Sarada-Chan." Kataku riang. Akh, akhirnya aku terbebas dari introgasi setan kecil ini.

Ruangan dalam mansion ini tidak begitu luas namun tertata rapi. Ruang tamu ini klasik dengan sofa empuk berwarna merah darah serta karpet berwarna senada. Lampu kristal menggantung indah dengan lampunya yang berwarna putih menyorot menambah elok ruang tamu ini. Dan yang mencolok di ruangan ini adalah foto keluarga ukuran besar yang terpajang di dinding. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut panjang dan mata lavender lembut, wanita cantik bersurai hitam panjang bergaun putih dan gadis cilik manis dengan kaca mata yang begitu mirip dengan wanita rambut panjang itu. Benar-benar harmonis dan cerminan keluarga yang sempurna. Aku sedikit iri dengan keluarga kecil ini.

"Itu ayah ku." Aku menoleh kearah gadis cilik yang kini berdiri angkuh di hadapanku.

"Apanya?" Aku memang sudah tahu, siapa pria tampan yang berambut hitam itu. Namanya Hyuga Neji. Suami dari Sasuke atau ayah dari Sarada. Berbelit-belit ya. Hahaha aku kan hanya menjelaskan.

"Yang rambutnya panjang dan tampan itu adalah ayah ku. Kami jarang bertemu karena ayah sibuk terus. " Ucapnya pelan namun aku bisa dengar. Matanya menerawang melihat foto yang berukuran besar itu.

"Setiap hari ibu bercerita kalau ayah seperti ini karena mencari uang untuk kami. Ibu begitu mencintai ayah, walaupun jarang bertemu. Terkadang aku melihat ibu melamun dan memandangi foto ini."

Aku merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan tentang masalah keluarga. Aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tidak ingin melihat gadis ini menangis.

"Akh, kau sudah datang, Uzumaki-San. Aku sudah menunggu mu." Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam dan berbalut dress hitam tiba-tiba muncul dengan senyum ramah. Kesannya benar-benar berbeda saat bertemu pertama kali sore tadi. Wanita ini terlihat lembut dan anggun.

"Gomen ne, aku terlambat datang." Kataku tersenyum canggung.

"Dia pasti bingung memakai pakaian apa makanya lama. Bu, aku takut dengan wajah mesumnya." Kata gadis kecil itu sembari menunjuk wajahku.

"Jangan seperti itu Sarada. Dia sudah baik mau memaafkan mu. Sudah sewajarnya kita mengundang Uzumaki-San makan malam bersama kita." Hardik Uchiha-San atau Sasuke ya aku memanggilnya, menepuk kepala gadis tengik tersebut.

"Jangan seperti itu Uchiha-San. Aku merasa sangat tersanjung diundang makan kemari." Ucapku sopan. Sumpah aku ingin mencekik gadis berkaca mata tersebut, bila tidak mengingat ibunya yang sangat cantik dan menggoda seperti itu. Tenang pirang, kau hanya berpura-pura senyum di depan anak nya yang judes itu maka kau akan mendapat perhatian dari ibunya.

"Baiklah, Aku sudah memasak makan malam untuk kita, sebaiknya kita ke meja makan sekarang." Ucap Sasuke - aku menyebut Sasuke saja biar lebih akrab-. Hehehe.

"Akh—maaf merepotkan anda Uchiha-San." Kataku dengan cengiran manis ku.

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Silahkan." Tawarnya lagi lalu melangkah pergi.

Aku mengekor di belakangnya. Entah kenapa tubuhku panas dingin tanpa sebab. Wanita cantik ini mengenakkan dres pendek yang cukup membuat kaki jenjang itu terekspos. Apalagi bentuk tubuhnya yang tercetak jelas dan ku akui itu adalah bentuk tubuh yang indah sekali.

.

.

Aku mendudukan diri di meja makan yang ber-desain minimalis ini. Di meja makan, tertata makanan yang banyak dan terlihat enak. Seketika perut ku keroncongan. Aku memang sengaja tidak makan apapun dari tadi sore karena akan diundang makan malam. Mata ku mengerling pada sesosok ibu muda cantik yang terlihat anggun dengan mini dressnya. Kenapa wanita ini terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku. Wajah cantiknya, sifatnya yang keibuan-namun jahat-, serta kepiawaiannya dalam memasak sangat mempesona sebagai seorang wanita.

"Silahkan di makan Uzumaki-San. Maaf kalau tidak enak." Katanya dengan senyum maut dan nada canggung.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama margaku. Panggil aku Naruto."

"Aku harus memanggil Naruto?" tanyanya bingung. Sumpah wajahnya itu imut sekali.

"Tentu saja. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu—" Aku terdiam menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatku

"Sasuke. Panggil saja dengan nama kecilku." jawabnya lalu berkedip kecil.

Wajahku memerah entah karena apa.

Sasuke berkata pelan "Naruto." lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku merasa aneh memanggil mu begitu." Ucap nya.

Aku ikut tertawa, "Awalnya memang aneh, lama-lama kan tidak."

"Hahaha. Benar juga." Kami tertawa ringan namun terhenti saat terdengar deheman keras dari anak perempuannya yang judes itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sarada.

"EHEM—!"

"Bisa tidak kita makan sekarang. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Ucapnya kesal lalu membalik piring dan menyendokkan nasi.

Aku menggeram rendah dengan meremas kuat kepalan tanganku. Dasar bocah tengik sialan, bisa tidak dia tidak merusak usaha ku yang mendekati ibunya.

"Tentu saja sayang. Makanlah. Kau juga Naruto." Kata Sasuke lalu menyendokkan nasi pada piring ku.

Aku tertawa keringm mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesal pada hati ku. Bagaimana pun aku tidak boleh menunjukan kebencian ku pada Sasuke.

"Aku sendiri saja yang mengambil." cegahku sembari menyambar piring dari tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan tamu. Sudah sewajarnya aku begini pada tamu ku."

"Aku benar-benar tidak enak denganmu Sasuke. Aku hanya merepotkan mu saja." Sesalku.

Ia tersenyum tipis dan itu sukses membuat wajahku mmerah padam. Akh, sial kenapa aku seperti perempuan.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kita kan tetangga." ucapnya lalu memberiku sepiring nasi dan beberapa lauk. "Makan lah."

"Terima kasih. Masakan nya terlihat enak. Kau pintar sekali memasak." pujiku jujur karena sungguh makanan yang dibuatnya begitu menggoda seleraku.

"Apa boleh sekali-kali aku belajar masak disini?" tanyaku. Siapa tahu, kami menjadi semakin dekat. Hahaha...dasar bodoh Sasuke sudah menikah. Kenapa aku melupakan fakta yang satu itu.

"Jangan menggoda dan merayu ibu ku, Ojii-San." ucap gadis kecil yang ada di ujung itu dengan ketus sambil melirik ku tajam. Aku meneguk ludah. Tatapan yang mengerikan. Dapat darimana tatapan mengerikan itu.

"Sarada. Jaga ucapan mu." Hardik Sasuke kini dengan pelototan yang sama. Akh, mungkin ini sudah turun temurun di keluarga ini.

Aku tersenyum canggung, benar-benar canggung. Dalam hati aku meruntuki kepintaran gadis itu. Tahu dari mana dia, bila aku sedang merayu ibunya. Dasar GADIS TENGIK. Lagi-lagi aku harus berpura-pura. Menyiksa sekali.

"Ehemm" Dehemku mencairan suasana. Sedikit tidak suka dengan suasana yang kaku ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Lebih baik kita makan sebelum ini dingin." ucapku

"Benar juga, selamat makan." Sasuke berkata pelan

"Selamat makan." jawabku sedikit bersemangat dan ... berlebihan. Berlebihan kan, karena aku mengangkat tangan ku tinggi-tinggi seperti anak idiot.

"Kau berlebihan Ojii-San." Gerutu Sarada masih bisa ku dengar.

"Hihihihi." Sasuke meringis kecil dan aku cukup malu.

**.**

**AnnieSakkie**

**.**

Aku dan Sasuke saat ini sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Setelah makan malam dan membantunya mencuci piring-balas budi karena mendapat makan gratis- kami putuskan untuk mengobrol santai di ruang tamu depan. Aku sedikit berdebar karena dari jarak sedekat ini aku menatap wajah cantiknya yang mempesona. Ternyata Sasuke adalah wanita yang sangat luar biasa. Dia dulunya adalah seorang dosen di universitas Konoha, karena menikah dengan Hyuga Nej i-suaminya- dia berhenti dan memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Apalagi dengan adanya Sarada, Sasuke tidak bisa bekerja. Awalnya dia tidak keberatan dengan pekerjaan sang suami yang seorang sutradara film. Namun belakangan ini, suaminya jadi jarang pulang karena harus bekerja di luar kota dan lain-lain. Apalagi sinetron yang disutradari suaminya, tayang setiap hari di telivisi a.k.a stripping bok, jadi tambah jarang pulang.

Awalnya pembiacaraan kami seputar pekerjaan dan rutinitas sehari-hari. Tapi kenapa lama-lama menjadi menjurus ke hal dewasa yang membuat otak ku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Terkadang aku merindukan sentuhan suamiku saat malam hari." Kata Sasuke pelan dengan menerawang. Aku dag-dig-dug tidak karuan.

"Sasuke, bisakah kita tidak membahas itu?" ucapku tersendat.

"Ada masalah. Bukan kah ini sudah biasa pada pasangan yang sudah menikah?" tanyanya. Memang sih tidak apa-apa tapi masalahnya aku juga sudah lama tidak menyentuh wanita. Bisa gawat kan tiba-tiba adik kecilku ini berdiri.

"Benar juga. Tapi—"

"Bisakah aku melanjutkan ceritaku?"

"Boleh saja." Akh, biarlah wanita ini mengatakan hal yang sesukanya. Kalau tidak tahan ya tinggal ke kamar mandi lalu mengocok ini hingga keluar.

"Neji adalah lelaki yang romantis. Dia selalu bisa membuatku melayang hanya dengan sentuhan kecil seperti kecupan ringan di pipi dan dahi ku." Ucapnya lagi dengan wajah sendu lalu berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku tidak yakin melanjutkan ini." Katanya dengan wajah merah

"Kenapa bukankah kau tadi ingin cerita?"

"Kau dokter kan, berarti kau pasti bisa jaga rahasia."

"Tentu saja. Apa ada hal yang gawat?" tanyaku memastikan. Siapa tahu suaminya impoten dan lainnya. Mungkin aku bisa membantunya. Tentunya dengan obat-obatan. Memangnya apa bisa ku kalau tidak dengan itu. Aku bukan Gay.

"Aku sering uhmm—mastrubasi apakah itu bahaya?"

Aku menganga tak percaya. Apa katanya mastrubasi. Kenapa ia mengatakan itu padaku yang orang asing ini. Membayangkan Sasuke yang terlentang dengan tangan mungil yang menggesek vagina dan menyentuhi putingnya membuat ku panas dingin. Desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya, tatapan memohon serta dagu yang dialiri saliva. Oke, aku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Apakah kau sering melakukan hal itu?" ya ampun apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan ku ini. Seharusnya aku harus menghentikan obrolan panas ini. Kenapa aku malah bertanya macam-macam. Dasar bodoh. Naruto bodoh.

"Yah hampir setiap malam." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Biarlah aku dianggap orang yang tidak tahu malu apa. Aku dokter dan semua tahu ini hanya _**anamnese**_ biasa. Terlebih mengetahui hobi nakal ibu muda cantik ini sungguh luar biasa. Siapa pun tidak akan menyangka, kalau wanita cantik anggun dan terkesan pendiam ini akan bermastrubasi setiap malamnya.

"Saat aku sedang merindukan suamiku, aku pasti melakukan hal itu. Membayangkan betapa nikmat suamiku menjamahi puting dan vaginaku membuatku basah dan tidak tahan."

Ku tatap payudaranya yang ada di balik mini dress itu. Akh, itu pasti payudara yang indah, Dengan puncak coklat yang menjulang mungil dan pasti akan nikmat bila di kecup. Lalu ku geser pandangan ku ke bagian bawah roknya yang sedikit tersingkap karena begitu pendeknya. Paha putihnya terlihat lembut. Bayangan akan vagina nya yang tertutupi celana dalam tipis berwarna merah dan rambut halus yang bertengger disana, membuat kejantanku semakin tegak. Aku pria, wajar aku membayangkan hal yang erotis dan nakal.

"Apalagi kejantanan suamiku yang bergerak cepat keluar masuk di vaginaku, membuatku tersiksa. Pikiran ku selalu kotor bila mengingat itu semua. Apakah itu normal." Tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak menyahut karena aku sibuk dengan fantasi liarku tentang tubuhnya.

"Naruto, kau mendengarku?" ucapnya tepat di wajahku. Aku berdebar lagi lalu menutup selangkangan ku karena takut ketahuan ereksi di depanya.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarkan mu Sasuke. Bisa kah aku pinjam toilet mu?" tanya ku. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini kalau tidak bisa gawat. Aku pria yang sangat lemah terhadap nafsu seksual.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya butuh toilet sekarang, oke. Bisa tunjukan tempatnya." Mohonku.

"Butuh bantuan ku?" tanyanya dengan nafas terengah. Aku tidak kenapa ia berkata seperti itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" karena kini wajahnya memerah dan tersengal. Aku takut dia sesak nafas atau asma mungkin.

"Hhh..hhh...Aku tidak apa-apa..hhh." katanya dengan tertunduk dan menutupi dadanya.

"Benarkah, wajahmu merah sekali." Dia menarik tangan ku lalu menyentuhkan pada dadanya.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku butuh dirimu untuk menyelesaikan ini."tanya nya dengan wajah memohon dan erotis. Aku meneguk ludah berulang kali. Aku berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. Walaupun itu susah.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?" tanya ku tersendat.

Tangan lentiknya bergerak menuju selangkangan ku dan jangan lupakan mulut kecil itu mengulum jemarinya hingga saliva menetes membasahi dagu. Ini sungguh tontonan erotis live yang selangkanganku mengembung dan Naruto kecil, berdiri tegap.

"Akh!—" Aku melenguh kecil. "Sasuke. Kau?"

"Lakukan padaku Naruto. Aku butuh penis mu."

"Apa?" Teriak ku seperti gadis yang akan kehilangan keperwanan

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

**Hello Minna-San AnnieSakkie membuat cerita aneh lagi.**

**Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada ide baru dan jadi lah ini.**

**Mau nya one shoot, kok kepanjangan ya, jadinya di buat 2 chap deh.**

**Yang Fic Hamil,Eh? Pasti aku update kok, tenang. **

**Sasuke OOC banget ya, tapi biarlah karena aku bingung mau buat Sasuke gimana lagi.**

**Sasuke ibu muda yang cantik, dan menggoda iman. Naruto pasti klepek-klepek tidak karuan.**

**review ya….**

**_ket :_**_**Anamnese adalah langkah awal dokter untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Misalnya bertanya tentang nama, keluhan dll**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NaruXFemSasu**

**M for Lemon full scene**

**OOC berat, Little bit Humor (gagal), abal, nista, dan gejenesss**

**Naruto Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Antara aku, tetangga dan Nafsu bejat ku**

**AnnieSakkie**

* * *

.

.

.

_Enjoy reading Minna_

**_Uchiha Sasuke's Mansion pukul 11 malam_**

"Apa?" Teriak ku seperti gadis yang akan kehilangan keperawanan

"Apakah kau keberatan, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada berat yang menandakan wanita cantik ini terangsang hebat.

"Tapi Sasuke. Kau yakin dengan ini?" Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali mengganggahi wanita cantik ini, namun aku masih mengingat bahwa dia memiliki anak dan suami. Mana mungkin aku tega berbuat seperti itu. Aku buka pria kesepian yang berbuat bejat dengan sembarangan wanita. Well, aku memang pria kesepian.

"Ku mohon padamu—" mohonnya dengan tatapan sayu yang maut. "Aku butuh penismu." Tambah Sasuke yang hanya ku balas dengan tegukan ludah paksa.

Apa kepala wanita ini ada yang tidak beres. Meminta di perkosa oleh orang asing seperti ku. Yang menjadi TETANGGA nya. Oke, aku memang sedang ingin berhubungan seks saat ini, tapi bukan pada istri orang dan parah nya lagi dia tetangga ku. Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu tentang perselingkuhan ini. Walaupun ini tidak bisa disebut berselingkuh karena, aku belum pernah berhubungan dengan Sasuke sebelumnya tapi tetap saja. Apa ini juga bisa di sebut dengan menyeleweng. Kami baru bertemu tadi sore, kemudian aku diundang makan malam bersama, lalu wanita cantik ini minta di gagahi. What The Hell, ini membuat ku bingung.

"Sasuke, tunggu jangan—" Ucapanku terhenti dengan sepihak karena kini bibirku sedang di lumat kecil oleh Sasuke. Bibir merah muda miliknya begitu lembut saat menempel pada ku.

"Jangan menolak ku, Naruto. Ku mohon." Pinta wanita Uchiha ini dengan wajah yang sangat imut dan sensual. Oh My God, tolong cabut nyawaku bila ini mimpi. Ku cubit sedikit pahaku, aww…sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi. Ini NYATA. Kami-Sama, Dewa Janshin dan kawan-kawan, tolong aku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan makhluk pembawa dosa mu ini.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu?" tanya ku gusar dengan tanganku yang mulai membingkai wajah cantiknya. Pipinya sungguh mulus dan licin. Terlebih kulitnya putih tanpa noda sedikitpun. Aku terpesona dengan aura sensual istri dari Neeji ini. Bulu mata yang tebal dan lentik, hidung bangir dan bibir merah muda tipis yang sensual. Lelaki bodoh mana yang tidak mau di suguhi tubuh istri nakal ini.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seolah sebagai jawaban lalu menciumi telapak tanganku yang membingkai wajah nya. "Tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya ada kau dan aku di sini, oke." Ucapnya yang hanya kubalas anggukan cepat. Aku sungguh tidak tahu berbuat apa lagi. Tidak mau menuruti tentunya akan sayang sekali, tapi aku juga tidak bodoh karena Sasuke adalah istri orang. Dua-duanya sangat tidak menguntungkan. Kami dua orang hanya kesepian dan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Bagaimana kalau dia menyesal nantinya. Aku tidak ingin memiliki image yang buruk di depan tetanggaku.

Ia mendekat padaku yang masih setia duduk di atas sofa. "Kita lakukan disini atau dikamar ku?" tanyanya yang sungguh membuat telingaku panas. Nada suaranya sangat rendah sanggup menggetarkan jiwa. Apa dia akan melakukan ini bila meminta jatah pada suaminya. Pasti si cowok gondrong a.k.a suaminya bahagia bukan main memiliki istri yang sangat nakal seperti ini. Tidak meminta pun akan datang dan menawarkan diri. Ini sih istri idaman para suami.

Ku beranikan diri untuk menyesap harum tubuhnya, lewat leher jenjang Sasuke. "Terserah kau Sasuke-Chan." Jawabku yang sudah parsah. Ingat pasrah pemirsa.

Ia menggeliat kecil dan menutup bibirnya seolah meredam desahan. Rupanya Sasuke masih sadar dengan posisinya walaupun ia sudah terlihat bernafsu sekali. Ia tidak akan mendesah keras saat di ruang tamu seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau setan kecil-Sarada-dengar ada ribut-ribut di sini. Tidak. Setan kecil yang berwujud bocah manis umur 7 tahun itu, tidak boleh tahu. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu.

"Ki—kita di kamar saja." Ucapnya tergagap dan tersendat karena kini tanganku semakin aktif di dada besarnya. Wajahnya yang memerah terlihat begitu seksi dan manis. Hebat sekali istri dari Neji ini, ia dapat menyembunyikan wajah nakalnya dengan ekspresi datar pada orang lain. Aku kan juga orang lain, kenapa ia mau menunjukannya padaku. Aku malas berpikir yang lain-lain. Aku harus fokus pada tubuh sintal Sasuke yang kini berkeringat.

"Dimana pun tempatnya aku tidak keberatan." Ucapku lalu menggendong tubuhnya. Aku harus memberi kesan romatis pada Sasuke.

Ia tersentak kaget lalu memekik kecil.

"Turunkan aku Naruto. Bagaimana kalau anak ku tahu?" Ia berkata seolah malu tapi mau. Tsundere. Tipikal.

"Tidak akan tahu. Dia pasti sudah tertidur pulas." Jawabku asal saja. Aku ingin segera membuka pakaian Sasuke lalu menyesap apa saja yang ada di dalam sana. Otak ku sudah panas oleh hal-hal yang berbau hentai dan fulgar. Semua hanya berisi pikiran kotor dan bejat. Apalagi celana ku semakin sempit dengan bertambah besar ukuran kejantanan mungilku yang sejak tadi berdiri menantang akibat obrolan panas. Tenang saja -sesuatu yang dibawah sana- malam ini kau akan memasuki lubang hangat dan lembab. Hahahaha…aku pasti sudah gila. **#Author pingsan#**

**.**

**.**

"Hmmph..mpckk." bunyi decak saliva yang berkumpul di mulut ku terdengar. Tentu saja karena saat ini kami –aku dan Sasuke- sedang memulai sesi bercinta dengan ciuman panas. Ia begitu pintar meliukan lidah kecilnya di dalam mulut. Aku mengeryit saat lidahku di hisap dengan kalap oleh bibir mungilnya. Wanita ini benar-benar tidak sabar rupanya, dari cara dia berciuman sudah sangat membuktikan segalanya.

"Enggh—ahhn." Lenguhnya kecil saat ku gigit gemas bibir bawahnya. Sungguh kenyal benda mungil yang satu ini.

"Ssshh—akh. Naruto..hah..hah." Ia lepas panggutan panas ku saat ku jatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk. Ia terengah dan itu menambah erotis wajahnya. Ku usap jejak basah saliva yang merembes keluar di sudut bibirnya. Sialan. Dia benar-benar sudah membakar habis kewarasanku.

"Akh Naruto. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Rengek Sasuke manja seakan tidak sabaran. Aku tersenyum melihat ekspersinya. Walaupun kamar ini remang, aku tetap bisa melihat wajah nya anggun itu berubah layaknya pelacur kelas atas yang minta di hajar habis-habisan.

Ku dekatkan bibirku di telinganya. Sedikit mendesah kecil aku menggodanya "Tidak sabar, eh?"

"Engh—Sssh." Geliatnya kecil sembari menggelengkan kepala. Hanya dengan sentuhan kecil saja sudah membuatnya panas. Benar-benar wanita bernafsu besar.

Ku naikkan wajahku hingga aku bisa menatap wajah cantiknya. Ku elus pelan wajahnya dengan gerakan yang melayang. Sasuke hanya terpejam dan lenguhan kecil tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kau benar-benar seperi pelacur, Sasuke. Apakah kau selalu menunjukan wajahmu ini pada suami mu?" godaku dengan suara serak dan mencekal kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Ia merengut kesal yang kubalas dengan kekeh kecil.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil seperti terhipnostis. "Vagina ku basah sekali. Tolong jangan siksa aku." Mohon nya dengan kerlingan nakal sembari menggesek kedua pahanya dan itu membuat lututya mengenai selangkangan ku. Uuh..usahanya yang seperti itu sempat meruntuhkan imanku. Tapi tenang, aku bukan pria yang terburu-buru dalam urusan ranjang. Aku lebih suka melihat partner ku tersiksa dan meminta sendiri mau gaya yang seperti apa. Aku pendominasi namun aku tidak ingin pasanganku pasrah seperti orang di perkosa. Aku lebih tertantang dengan wanita yang ganas seperti Sasuke.

"Bersabar lah. Aku akan memuaskanmu. Kau mau aku yang seperti apa?" tanya ku lalu ku kecup mesra kedua pipi tembamnya. Ia mendesis kecil sembari menutup mata. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati sentuhan kecil ku yang melayang di atas kulitnya. Apa dia benar-benar sedang ingin di jamah. Hahaha, sumpah aku sudah tidak kuat dan ingin ku masuki lubang vaginanya.

"Ter..terserah kau Naruto." Jawabnya tersendat dengan bibir sedikit membuka dan meneteskan saliva. Aku menyeringai kecil. Merasa di untungkan dengan penerangan yang minim di kamar ini, karena Sasuke tidak dapat melihat seringaian setan yang menghiasi wajahku. Aku yakin wajah ku sekarang pasti seperti om-om mesum.

Ku elus rambut panjang hitamnya yang tergerai tak beraturan namun membuat sosoknya terlihat semakin sensual. "Benarkah. Apa kau sudah tidak sabar ingin ku jamah, ku kecup, ku sesap dan ku remas. Heh, Sasuke." Godaku dengan tangan yang menjelajah kesana kemari. Mengusap lembut tubuhnya yang masih berbalut mini dress yang berwarna hitam.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu mengelus lembut pipiku. Matanya nanar namun tersembunyi gairah tinggi di sana. "Lakukan apapun padaku. Keras atau lembut aku akan menyukai nya." Mohonnya lagi dengan kerlingan nakal. Ku teguk ludahku dengan susah payah. Wanita ini ingin menantangku rupanya. Baiklah ku pastikan kau tidak akan sanggup berjalan esok hari. Aku juga sudah lama membutuhkan sentuhan wanita di tubuhku. Mungkin aku tidak akan berbuat lembut. Aku meyukai seks yang kasar karena membuat permainan menjadi panas. melihat partnerku menangis dan memohon ampun, itu yang biasa aku lakukan.

"Baiklah. Jangan melarang atau menghentikan ku." Bisikku kecil dengan jilatan basah pada telinganya. Ia mendesis kecil dan mengggeliat.

Ia menatap mata biru ku dengan nanar. Mata hitam yang menghopnitis ku saat pertama kali bertemu, kini telah berubah. Obsidian itu terlihat sayu dan pasrah seakan tunduk dengan kuasa ku. "Aku tidak akan menghentikan mu." janji Sasuke lalu berusaha membuka resleting pakaiannya. Aku menahannya lalu mencium telapak tangannya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh membuka pakaian nya.

"Biarkan saja pakaian itu. Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress ini." Ucapku jujur lalu mengecup dahi, mata, hidung, pipi lalu bibirnya. Ciuman panas kembali terjadi karena aku sudah sangat ketagihan dengan rasanya. Ini sungguh nikmat apalagi liukan mesra lidah panasnya membuat ku semakin kuwalahan.

"Akh..Naruto..hhh." Desah Sasuke kecil saat mulai ku endus leher jenjangnya. Aroma tubuhnya benar-benar seperti madu yang membuatku mabuk. Rasanya manis dan begitu lembut. Ku jilat melayang lalu ku gigiti kulitnya.

"Enggh—ja..jangan buat tanda. Akh..nanti suamiku—" Kata-katanya tersendat seakan tercekik di tenggokan.

"Bukankah kau berkata tidak akan menghentikan ku."

"Akh!—ku..kumohon!—Narutohh—" Pintanya dengan nada frustasi. Ku tatap wajahnya yang kini basah oleh keringat dan saliva. Ku usap dahinya lalu ku kecup singkat bibir merahnya.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku, oke."

"Narutohh. Buat aku puas."

Kecupanku melayang di atas tubuhnya yang masih lengkap oleh pakaian. Dada besarnya, perut, lengan, lengan dan paha, semuanya tidak luput sedikit pun dari mulutku. Kembali ku sesap leher putihnya yang kini terlihat mengkilat karena berbaur dengan keringat. Aroma tubuhnya benar-benar feromon yang menyesatkan iman. Ku landaskan ciuman mesra di kedua dada besarnya. Walaupun ini masih di atas pakaian, entah kenapa membuat tubuhkuku bergetar. Apalagi respon Sasuke yang luar biasa.

"AKHH!—yah..situ." Rancaunya keras dengan kepala terangkat keatas. Ia remas sprei ranjang hingga berantakan dan kusut. Tubunya bergetar hebat, padahal ini hanya kecupan panas di atas dadanya. Ku gigit gemas puncaknya lalu ke remas-remas payudaranya yang masih bebas menggantung di sana. Ku remas pelan namun sedikit kasar. Besar dan kenyal. Aku sangat menganggumi dadanya yang masih kencang walaupu memiliki anak.

"Arrggh!—e..enak. Akh." Ku lirik ekspresi wajahnya nya terpejam penuh kenikmatan. Alisnya mengkerut dan bibirnya terbuka sensual. Sepertinya ia sangat senang bila di sentuh di kedua payudaranya.

"Apakah enak. Bila aku mencium dada mu seperti ini?" tanyaku dengan kerlingan nakal. Ia mengangguk lalu berkata litih.

"Lagi. Lakukan lagi. Aku suka." suaranya bergetar dan serak.

"Tidak semudah itu. Sasuke."

Ku singkap mini dressnya hingga ke bagian perut. Ku teguk ludahku lagi. Perut yang datar dan putih mulus. Tidak ada noda sedikit pun disana. Dia begitu erotis dengan menggeliat seperti cacing.

"Akh..Naruto. Jangan melihat perut ku seperti ini." Katanya malu lalu menutupinya dengan tangan. Ku singkirkan tangannya lalu mengecup ringan perut datar tersebut. Lembut dan menuntut. Kuberanikan lidah ku untuk mencoba rasanya. Akh, lembut dan manis.

"Sssh!—akhhh. Akhh." Desahnya keras menggaung di sudut kamar. Ku tulikan pendengaranku dari rintihan kenikmatannya, Kulitnya begitu licin dan halus membuatku ketagihan. Secara perlahan ku jilat pusar kecilnya dengan gerakan melingkar lalu ku gigit tengahnya.

Sasuke melengkungkan tubuhnya dan suara desahannya keras seakan tidak tahan. "Akhhh..ouh..enggh." Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Aku bisa merasakannya dan itu malah membuatku semakin mesra menjamah pusar seksinya. Seandainya pusar ini terdapat percing, mungkin akan terlihat menakjubkan.

Nafsu sudah memenuhi otakku. Aku benar-benar menyerah saat ini. Dengan cepat ku lepas kemeja yang seakan menghalangi pekerjaan ku. tidak peduli kemeja itu berharga mahal dan hadiah ulang tahun ku dari Hinata, ku sobek paksa hingga kancingnya berhamburan lepas dan menggelinding di bawah.

Aku berdiri dan tidak bermaksud untuk menindihi tubuhnya yang terlihat berantakan dan seksi itu. Rambutnya nampak awut-awutan serta pakaian yang terbuka hingga mengekspos bahu putihnya. Malaikat penuh dosa ini, benar-benar sanggup membuat mata ku gelap. Tidak peduli dia istri orang atau tetangga ku, aku akan menganggahi dan memperkosa nya hingga pingsan. Sudah 3 tahun aku hidup sendiri tanpa jamaahan lembut dari seorang wanita. Malam ini, akan ku buang semua harga diri dan memilih menyerah pada nafsu ku untuk meniduri wanita ini. Kini aku hanya bisa menuruti naluriku sebagai lelaki yang kesepian. Yah, karena aku dan Sasuke sama-sama kesepian. Kami hanya bersama karena kebetulan. Setelah semua ini selesai, dia akan menjadi istri Neji dan aku akan melupakan semuanya. Malam ini biarlah kita melebur menjadi satu untuk memuaskan hasrat. Hanya malam ini. Maafkan aku Tuhan, aku adalah lelaki lemah dan butuh pelampiasan.

Ku usap perut ku dengan gerakan sensual dan menatap intens matanya "Kau suka dengan ini?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang kini tertuduk lemas di ranjang. Aku tahu matanya tidak berkedip memandangi perutku. Walaupun aku dokter, aku sering olah raga di rumah. Tak heran, aku memiliki 6 otot abdomen sempurna.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil lalu menjilati jemarinya sendiri hingga basah ujungnya. Ia terlihat sangat lapar dan tatapannya yang seperti itu membuatku menyeringai kecil. Ia melempar begitu saja dressnya hingga melayang jatuh di lantai bawah. Kini tubuh itu tidak lagi terlindung oleh pakaian. Dada besarnya masih terbungkus oleh bra namun dia sudah telanjang di mataku.

"Kau mau ini Sasuke-Chan." Suaraku terdengar serak dan rendah. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan ini semua. Perlahan dan pelan ku usap kejantanku yang masih terbungkus oleh celana dalam. Membuat gerakan mengocok dan memutar di atas kain segi tiga dan itu membuatku mendesah kecil. Ia terlihat meneguk ludah lalu Ia mengangguk pasrah.

"Aku mau penismu. Akh!—" Ia mendesah sendiri tanpa sebab lalu memperlihatkan vaginanya yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana dalam tipisnya di hadapnku. Ia buka lebar pahanya di bibir ranjang. Ku telan saliva ku yang hampir menetes. Sialan. Wanita penggoda sialan. Dia sudah membuatku frustasi seperti ini.

Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan sesuatu yang menegang ini. Tapi bagaimanapun aku harus membuat wanita ini tunduk di bawah pesonaku.

Aku perlahan mendekat kearahnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan intens pada kedua matanya.

Ku tatap lapar, tubuhnya yang kini hanya tinggal bra dan celana dalam hitam. Ukh..payudara yang hebat sekali. Apalagi kulitnya putih seakan menyala di malam hari.

"Naruto." Panggilnya dengan suara rendah dan sungguh seksi. Ia mengerling genit dan sukses membuat adik kecil a.k.a penis ku semakin tegang. Sumpah ini sakit sekali.

Manik biru ku tak bergeser dari tubuh indahnya. Pahatan sempurna itu begitu menggairahkan. Ku tatap baik-baik dan merekamnya di otakku. Seolah ini adalah pertemuan terakhirku dengan sosok malaikat pendosa ini. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar cantik tanpa pakaian.

"Sasuke." Ku tindihi tubuhnya yang seakan mengandung magnet itu. Ku landaskan ciuman berkali-kali pada bibirnya hingga membengkak. Namun biarlah, aku tidak peduli dengan bibirnya.

"Akh Naruto. Masuk kan. Akh." Desahnya nikmat saat ku gesek lembut vagina basahnya. Wow, apa ini kenapa basah sekali.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabar, eh?" godaku lalu mengulum puting kecokelatannya yang mungil itu.

"Ssssh…enghh..ahnn." Desisnya layaknya ular yang kepanasan. Aku tahu dia pasti akan tidak tahan dengan terpaan kenikmatan ini.

Klitorisnya membengkak dan menonjol keluar. Aku benar-benar ingin meneguk habis cairan cinta miliknya ini. Ku jamahi mesra bagian yang menjakubkan ini.

"Akh..akh. Naru aku akan..." desahnya keras memecahkan keheningan malam. Ku hentikan gesekan tanganku lalu menunduk mengahadap vaginanya. Benar-beaar vagina yang cantik dan indah. Bulu-bulu halusnya sangat mengairahkan dan aroma nya begitu menyengat membuatku mabuk dalam dosa besar.

"Aku akan meminum semua ini." Ucapku pelan lalu menjilat vaginanya.

"Ssssshh!—Akhhnn!" Jeritnya kecil sembari melengkungkan punggungnya. Ia jambak kuat rambutku saat ku gigiti klitorisnya.

"Slurph..slruuph..apakah enak, Sasu?"

"Enggh—iya. Nikmat." Jawabnya jawabnya dengan gerakan naik turun painggulnya.

Ku hentikan jilatan ku pada vaginanya dan ku dengar ia mendesah protes. Ku usap jejak basah cairannya di sudut bibirku. Ia menatapku dengan nafas terengah dan tersengal. Aku memang belum membebaskannya dengan orgasme.

Ku tepuk pipinya lalu berbisik kecil.

"Lakukan pada penisku. Dia ingin mulutmu yang hangat ini." Ucapku dengan mengusap bibirnya. Sasuke mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Akh, dia penurut sekali.

Ia jongkok di bawah ranjang dan aku duduk di tepinya. Ku tatap sosoknya yang tampak begitu mempesona dari atas. Payudara besar yang menggantung dan paha basah akibat cairan kewanitaan. Ini benar-benar pemandangan yang luar biasa. Aku hampir mimisan rasanya.

"Ssshh..Sasu." desis ku kecil saat ia jilat batang penisku dengan perlahan. Lidah basahnya sangat panas saat meliukan disana. Perlahan ia kecup mesra puncak penis lalu melahap habis batangnya hingga tak ada bagian yang terlewatkan. Ku tahan getaran pahaku karena lihainya ia memanja batang ereksiku. ia menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun dengan konstan. Membuat gerakan lambat lalu cepat. Dia sangat pandai dalam _mounth job_. Pasti suaminya akan orgasme bila mendapatkan service seperti ini.

"Akhh—" Tak kuasa aku menjerit kecil karena ia kulum lembut dua bola scrotum ku. Terlebih jemari lentiknya nya seakan tidak berhenti untuk membelai dan memainkan ujung kejantananku yang sudah basah akan precum.

"Arghh!" geram ku lalu mejambak rambut panjangnya dan memaksanya mendongak kearah ku. Bunyi plop kecil menandakan kejantananku sudah terlepas dari mulut panasnya. Aku benar-benar menahan mati-matian untuk tidak orgasme di mulutnya.

"Sudah cukup Sasuke. Kau hebat sekali." pujiku yang hanya di balas senyuman kecil oleh nya.

"Lalu, buat aku puas.." Sasuke berbalik badan dan bediap dengan tangan yang menumpu berat badannya.

"Masukan kan penismu." Pinta nya lagi lalu menungging di hadapanku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Suka dengan doggie style, huh?" tanyaku dengan tiupan kecil di telinganya dan menggesek ujung penis ku di belahan pantatnya yang seksi itu.

"Enggh..i..iya." gagapnya lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada bantal saat perlahan ku masuk kan penisku dalam lubangnya.

"Ssshh…akhh. Naru." Desisnya keenakkan disertai jeritan kecil. Aku melenguh rendah merasakan betapa nikmat dan rapat vaginanya. Aku marasa hampir orgasme padahal belum seutuhnya masuk kedalam vaginanya.

"Sssh..engh." keluhku saat penisku amblas di lubang basahnya. Aku berhenti sebentar. Menahan hasrat ingin menembakkan sprema ku kedalam lubang lembab miliknya. Aku belum boleh menyerah. Ini masih awal permainan.

"Arrgghh!" Sasuke mendesah keras dengan mencengkram penisku yang ada dalam vagina nya.

"Ja..jangan ketatkan. Sssh." Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan nikmat lubang kecilnya ini.

"Sa..sakit..akhh." Ia menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah bercucuran air mata.

Deg. Jantung ku berdegup. Sungguh erotis sekali wajah ini. Membuat ku tidak sanggup saja.

Ku bingkai pipi basahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Tahan sebentar. Ini tidak akan lama."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan terlihat terpaksa.

"Bergerak lah. Akh!" desahnya kecil. Aku mengangguk. Dengan gerakan pelan aku menggerakkan pinggulku. Aku merasa menjadi pria seutuhnya saat menyetubuhi gadis seperti ini.

"Enggh..akh..akh..Narutoh. akhh." Sasuke menjerit kecil yang membuatku semakin tidak tahan. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak menikmati tubuh wanita seperti ini. Benar-benar membuatku hidup kembali. Kejantanan ku menggesek apapun yang ada dalam sana dan tak lupa tanganku yang menganggur meremas dan membelai payudara serta puting kecilnya yang menegang. Sedangkan Sasuke mendesah keras, menjawab kenikmatan yang selalu kupertanyakan.

**.**

**.**

Suhu dalam kamar ini meningkat entah menjadi berapa derajat celcius. Tubuh kami berdua yang aktif bergerak seduktif menjadi berkeringat dan lengket. Lenguhan kecil dan geraman rendah membuat suasana malam yang begitu dingin menjadi hangat. Ranjang ini berderit dan begoyang namun itu tidak menghentikan kegiatan panas kami. Sasuke, tetangga ku yang cantik kini sedang diambang batas kenikmatan saat ku tumbuk paksa vagina sempitnya. Otot pantatnya menegang dan teriakan nya sedikit tinggi menandakan dia akan orgasme.

"Akhh.. Narutohh..akh..aku hampir..." Ucapnya dengan tersengal dan tidak jelas.

"Enggh..tahan sedikit lagi." Pintaku karena aku juga akan keluar. Ku gerakan paksa pantat sintalnya mengikuti gerakanku yang maju mundur.

Ia menggeleng. "Sudah tidak kuathh…akhh." Aku ingin sekali melihat ekspresinya namun karena gaya ini, aku hanya bisa menatap punggung nya yang berkeringat.

"Sabarlah. Ini tidak akan lama. Enggh." Ucapku juga tersendat-sendat karena gelombang itu akan datang menerpaku. Ku gerakkan cepat pinggulku. Sasuke menjerit semakin keras dan aku tidak peduli. Ku cengkram erat pantatnya hingga memerah. Mataku terpejam erat dengan bibir yang megap-megap menghirup oksigen. Kenikmatan ini sungguh tidak ada duanya di dunia.

"Aku ke..keluar. Arrghh!" Desahnya keras lalu ku rasakan basah menyelingkupi penisku.

"Akh..Sasu. Aku keluar. Engghh..akh." Ku semprotkan sperma di lubang vagina yang basah. Terpaan kenikmatan ini membuatku menutup mata dan jatuh di sebelah Sasuke yang terengah.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Tanyaku pelan dengan membelai rambutnya yang basah. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan mata nanar. Ku rengkuh tubuh gemetar nya di pelukan hangat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak dapat menahan diri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita memang kesepian. Wajar kita menginginkan ini." Jawabnya yang memang benar. Aku dan Sasuke adalah manusia yang membutuhkan kenikmatan namun kesepian. Aku duda dan dia wanita yang ditinggal suami bekerja. Bagaimana pun wanita juga ingin di penuhi kebutuhan biologisnya. Aku tidak dapat meyalahkan Sasuke sepernuhnya karena ini memang kebutuhan dasar manusia.

Ia melesakkan wajahnya pada dadaku. "Aku ingin lagi. Bisakah kita melakukannya lagi?" pintanya. Dan aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin ini berakhir hanya dengan satu ronde kan." Kataku mantap lalu memanggut kembali bibir tipisnya.

* * *

**_Uzumaki Mansion pukul 7 pagi. Keesokan harinya_**

Aku mengusap rambutku yang basah dengan handuk. Aku harus berangkat jaga di rumah sakit karena memang ini adalah jam dinasku. Ku tatap bekas kemerahan di leher serta dada lewat pantulan yang ada di cermin. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu menyentuh bekas itu. Dadaku bergetar kecil yang aku tidak tahu apa artinya itu. Mengingat aktivitas panasku bersama Sasuke -tetanggaku- membuatku menyungingkan senyum.

Aktivitas kami benar-benar berakhir hingga 8 ronde dan aku hampir pingsan di buatnya. Tapi tiadk apa-apa, lagipula dia adalah wanita yang cantik dan ideal. Pintar memasak, sensual, cantik, pintar dan nakal-saat di ranjang-. Beruntung juga pria berambut panjang itu memilikinya sebagai istri. Andai saja ku mengenal wanita itu lebih dahulu. Akh, rupanya aku terlalu banyak melamun hingga berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Ku kancingkan kemeja biru lautku dengan benar lalu memakai jas dokter putih di tubuhku. Ku tatap pantulan wajahku pada cermin. Wajahku masih tampan seperti kemarin -narsis boleh dong-, rambutku juga masih pirang dan mataku masih berwarna biru. Kenapa ada yang kurang dalam diriku. Semenjak kelakukan bejat ku pada Sasuke semalam, aku terus merasa kosong. Aku tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi dan pikiranku melayang tak tentu arah. Entahlah apa yang merasa kosong. Hidup ku begitu hampa padahal jadwalku sangat padat.

Ku sentuh dada ku yang berdetak kencang.

"Aku harus segera mencari istri baru agar tidak kesepian." Gumamku lalu menyambar tas dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

Ku nyalakan mesin mobil sebelum mengendarai nya keluar bagasi. Ku ambil handphone untuk melihat smua jadwalku hari ini. Akh, sial jadwalku padat sekali hingga malam hari. Aku harus siap tidur di rumah sakit lagi.

"Semoga pasien hari ini tidak rewel dan cerewet." Doaku lalu mengendarai mobil keluar apartemen.

Udara pagi begitu bersih dan hangat. Membuatku semangat memulai hari baru.

"Hati-hati dijalan Sarada. Jangan pulang sore." Suara wanita yang sudah tidak asing membuatku menoleh.

"Iya bu. Aku langsung pulang begitu sekolah bubar." Jawab gadis kecil bernama Sarada tersebut lalu mengayuh sepeda mininya.

Ku lirik wanita cantik yang sedang berdiri menatap kepergian anaknya ke sekolah. Wajahnya begitu cantik dan lembut. Membuatku sedikit berdebar. Aku ingin menyapanya namun aku tahan. Aku tidak boleh memelihara rasa yang aneh ini lebih lama. Dia adalah wanita yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan perasaan ini tumbuh liar. Bagaimanapun aku harus menghapus bayangan tubuhnya yang mengusik ku semalaman.

"Akh, Naruto. Ohayou." Sapanya dari luar dengan senyuman hangat. Wajahku memanas.

"Ohayou Sasuke." Sapaku kembali sedikit gugup.

"Mau berangkat dinas?" tanyanya dan kujawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya. Aku permisi dulu. Suamiku pulang mendadak hari ini. Aku harus memasak dan membersihkan rumah." Uacapnya riang dan aku hanya diam tak menjawab. Entah kenapa hati ku kesal melihatnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Pamitku lalu menutup kaca mobil.

"Bye-bye." Ia melambai kecil lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Ku tatap senduh punggungnya yang ramping itu. Semalam aku sudah melihat sisi lain dari wanita cantik itu. Wajahnya, ekspresinya, suara manjanya, desahan panasnya dan kenikmatan tubuhnya. Semua itu hanya ku simpan dalam memoriku. Yah, biarlah itu menjadi kenangan. Hanya aku, tetanggaku dan nafsu bejatku.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**FIN**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review ya**

**Nah, aku sudah selesai dengan fic ini.**

**Apakah kalian suka?**

**Lemonnya kurang hot?**

**Oke, review pliss**


End file.
